


Mocking Bird

by LunaMaroon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Whump, Bonding, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Flash Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Protective Cisco Ramon, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaroon/pseuds/LunaMaroon
Summary: Barry Allen has been kidnapped by a Meta known only as Cheshire. When somehow this Meta also takes Cisco, Caitlin and Iris, our heroes are thrust into a horror story like none other. Set on getting Flash and Vibe to join the team of sadistic Metahumans, Iris and Caitlin are used as blackmail. But when our group meets a friend, they are determined to get them all out of this alive. It may not go as planned.





	1. Hush little baby

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START FREAKING THE HECK OUT
> 
> Yes I am continuing my series In Our Time Of Need. I just got a little writers block. I needed something else to divvy up my attention with. This isn't my best FIC, but ok. FLASH IS THE BEST SHOW EVER so I had to make one. I'all stop rambling now. ENJOY

"Flash."

Throbbing pain behind his eyes, the slow feel of travel from the corner of his mouth

"Such a...beautiful creature, you are."

Why did he hurt so badly, why wasn't he healing

"But even the prettiest things need to be taught a lesson once in a while."

The feel of a leather glove cradling his cheek, and then the stinging slap that made him make a weak noise in the back of his throat. Barry hated how...pitiful he sounded. 

Mustering his strength, he opened his eyes.

Whatever she was, whoever she was, Barry couldn't see. The mask that covered her face had an uncanny resemblance to Zoom's own, but instead of the webbing that had covered Zoom's mouth, an unnaturally long slit from cheek to cheek had been cut. Her eyes were a dark purple, but the beauty that could have stemmed from it was cut short by the terrifying fun she was having.

"Hush now. I've already left a note telling your dear, sweet Iris that the Flash is taking a little break. All the arraignments have been made. Come along now.."

His nose and mouth filled with a dense, sweet smelling smoke, as she pulled her glove off. Her hand was made of the stuff, swirling into a strange, deformed hand shape, so once it was over his mouth he felt like he was choking on the stuff.

Barry's eyes became heavy,

His head dropped

And in the next second, The Flash had disappeared.

 

Caitlin shut off the TV.

Iris stood up and leaned against Joe's shoulder, fighting tears back. "I...I got a note at my desk, with this tape."

Cisco groaned, rubbing his head with his hands "Who even...uses VCR tapes anymore?"

Joe growled, "Who even cares about that, we gotta find this bitch and save Barry."

"That's going to be...difficult," Caitlin ejected the tape, "I tried to see where someone could have gotten one of these recorders for tapes. Turns out the company went bad, and all 130 recorders they made were abandon in the old factory...which was bulldozed down 20 years ago. There's a highway over it now." 

Wally stood up sharply, "How the hell does that help us!" 

"Hey, don't yell at her." Cisco snapped, "She's helping us find Barry. Caitlin, did you find anything that can help us?"

Caitlin nodded, "Well the security cameras inside the building caught...what are we calling her again, Cisco?"

"Uh..." The boy stood there for a second, "Flashbang." He decided, smiling widely. Then he froze, "Oh shit no, not that...uh...give me some time."

"Well then," Caitlin went on, "It caught HER sliding her way in smoke screen style, dropping the tape and leaving. There was a note on top of it though, do you have it Iris?"

Iris pulled away from Joe, "Uh...I don't understand it but yeah." She pulled it out of her pocket, "You just go where your hightop sneakers sneak, and don't forget to use your head."

Caitlin walked quickly to her computer screens and began typing, "That's from...Alice in Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat says it."

Cisco snapped his fingers, "That's it, her name is Cheshire! That big creepy smile and that disappearing trick...though I'll give it to her, she did a good job naming herself."

Wally grumbled from the corner, "How is this helping us find Barry."

"The clue is to go somewhere and use your head...any tips there?" Iris interjected.

Quiet overcame the room. 

It was quiet enough to, for the first time, hear the strange hissing noise that came from the vents. Joe heard it first, looking up at the A/C system, "Cisco it's pretty damn cold out, do we really need it colder in here?"

Cisco looked confused, "But I didn't-"

The hissing became loud. Too loud. Joe's eyes widened, as smoke billowed out from the vents, spilling into the room. "Run!" He yelled, shoving Wally and Iris towards the doorway.

Wally was closest to escape, but even he didn't get far. The smoke wrapped around everyone in the room, and the cold darkness that came with it seeped into their bodies.

"Hush little baby..."

Everyone was asleep before they knew what happened to them.

"Don't say a word..."

The smoke billowed back into the body it had left, filling the dark clothing once more. Cheshire pulled on her gloves, and smiled.

"Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird."


	2. A little bit of Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't my best, I just need to scribble down my brain.

Chapter 2:

"GOOD MORNING FRIENDS!"

The screech began dragging Barry out of dead unconsciousness

"That's right, it's morning my lovelies. I'll be in soon.Ta ta."

The microphone squeaked off.

Barry felt like every part of him had a huge weight holding him down. He forced his eyes open slowly. 

It was a big room. He was chained with his wrists held above him, ankles held to the ground by long metal ropes. 

But it was when he looked up, that he found his voice.

"Iris!"

Wrists held against the wall, about a foot away from her shoulders. Her long dark hair hung limply in front of her face, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. 

On the left side of the room, two cells occupied Cisco and Caitlin in one, and a woman he didn't recognize in the other. Cisco was currently trying desperately to wake his best friend. He snapped around, and looked at Barry, "Iris?" He asked, his voice a bit higher in pitch then usual.

Barry pulled on the chains, "She's out cold. What about Caitlin?"

The boy shook his head, "Nothing. Barry...please tell me you can faze through those?"

It was no use. As soon as the speedster started to try, spikes jammed from the inside of the chains into his wrists. He yelled, but the more he tried the deeper the metal spikes drove into him.

"Barry!" Cisco yelled, "Stop, stop!"

Barry stopped. He sagged against the chains, feeling worn, blood trickle down his arms. "I...I can't..." he panted. "There's got to be...some kind of dampener in them."

"There is."

The two men whirled around. The woman in the cage next to Cisco's was speaking. "It keeps you from healing too, so I'd be careful. I'm Alice. You two must be Flash and Vibe."

Barry nodded, "How did you-"

"They've been talking about you two for months. Planning." She pushed the long blond hair from in front of her eyes, "Its impossible to get out with those chains on. Trust me. I've tried. You have one too, around your wrists." Alice said, looking at Cisco as she spoke.

The boy looked at his wrists hurriedly. Two, smooth metal bracelets, tight against his skin. Cisco leaned back down, and tried to wake up Caitlin again.

"Do you know where we are?" Barry kept asking questions.

"Not Central City, that's for sure." Alice snorted, "Its way too cold here to be there."

Barry nodded, "Who took us?"

"Don't know. There's 5 of them, 2 girls and three guys. One of the guys is the head of the operation. They only use code names though."

"Why did they take us?"

Alice sighed, "They need strong Meta Humans. Ones with big powers. They have a...a kind of pattern. They bring the ones with the powers they need here, break them, and then use them however they planned."

Cisco perked up, "Break...them?"

"Mentally. Physically. All of the above." Alice voice was deadpan, "That's why he brought your friends, the non metas. To screw with you. Everyone breaks at one point or another."

Barry could see Cisco pale. "What about you?"

"I won't. The problem is they have nothing to break me with. No blackmail. Nobody that I care about. So they leave me here." Alice laid her head against the wall. "I'd shut up now if I were you. They're coming."

Cisco slid down the wall, and sat next to Caitlin. He wrapped an arm around her sleeping form, "It's ok Cait...I'll keep you safe."

Barry straightened up, "Iris..." He tried one more time to wake her, to no avail. 

The door slammed open.

"Good morning, Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon." A man dressed in a blue shirt and jeans stepped forward. His brown eyes were a little too bright and happy, his smile a little too forced. "Wonderful to have you here. I'm sure our little Alice has explained everything...fully?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Very good, very good. First off, why don't we wake the other two guests."

From his pocket, he pulled out two syringes. He tossed one through the bars to Cisco, and walked to Iris with the other. "Your girls have been infected with a drug that makes them sleep. This counteracts that drug." He grabbed a fistful of the dark hair and plunged the needle into Iris's exposed neck. Barry held his breath as the liquid emptied from the vial into her veins.

Cisco took the syringe in his hand, "How do I know I can trust you?" He hesitated.

"I don't lie, just ask Alice. She knows me...so well." He ran a hand thru his slicked back hair, "Isn't that right, Allie dear?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "He doesn't lie. It's part of his persona. I think he's incapable of lying actually. It's ok, Cisco."

Still hesitant, Cisco pushed the needle into Caitlin's neck. 

"That's better." The man stepped forward "Call me March. Those two should wake up in about 5 minutes. In the mean time, why don't we get started? Why don't I start with you first, Allen? Yes, that seems rather fitting."

Barry swallowed the lump of fear in his throat, "Umm...started?" He forced out, hating how his voice shook.

"Why, I am so glad you asked!" March exclaimed a real, terrifying smile traveling across his face. Everything the man said seemed rehearsed, like he had done this too many times to care anymore. He walked to a large cabinet, "I was thinking I would test your limits first. Physical limits that is." The man pulled out a large, sharp blade. "First off, let's cut down on all that excessive costumage you have on."

Cisco called out shakily, "Hey...l-leave him alone!"

Barry's head snapped to Cisco, shaking his head softly. "Cisco, don't."

March laughed, "Oh don't worry, Ramon. I think Callie will be in here soon after me to try you out for the first time...I'm thinking of asking to watch..." A crazed, wistful smile graced the man's face, "Now, what we I doing again? Oh, how could I forget." 

March walked behind Barry, and grabbed the hood that had been pulled off his head. With one clean slice, the red leather fell to the floor. "Now, that's better." March walked to Barry's side, standing up on a stool and reaching up with his knife to just underneath where the cuffs held Barry. Without trying to avoid flesh, the man cut the fabric, and skin, in a complete line down his arm to the shoulder. 

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, as the knife dug into his skin, gritting his teeth. He would not make a sound,

March repeated the long line down Barry's other arm, and then hopped down, pulling out a pair of metal shears from his pocket. He cut off Barry's sleeves at the shoulder. "There." March watched the fabric fall to the ground, as blood trickled down the speedsters bare arms. "Better, right? Well, I'm not done yet." He dropped the scissors, and picked back up the knife.

"I really want to see your girlfriends reaction when she wakes up to see this." March whispered.

He lay the blade with under Barry's collar bone, and sliced a clean, shallow line through the leather and skin. Barry hissed. March repeated that on the other side of the collar bone. Then he sliced a fast, deep line from one side of Barry's rib cage to the other. 

This time, Barry couldn't help the pained sound that welled from inside his throat. The choked sound made March smile.

"Barry?"

Iris's voice made the boy's head snap up, "Iris, its gonna be ok, I promise, alright? I'll get you out of here, I-"

March rolled his eyes, "Oh please." He mumbled, before stabbing the knife through Barry's arm.

Barry let a loud, short yell slip past his lips. March twisted the blade slowly, watching the speedster writhe in pain as the blade cut through muscle and skin, sliding past bone.

Finally, March pulled the knife out. Blood spurted from the gaping hole in Barry's arm, as the boy gasped for air, trying to alleviate the strain on his arms. "Now now, I can't have you bleeding out on me." March reprimanded. 

The man pressed a small button on the wall. A flash of yellow, and Barry could feel the speedforce rushing to heal his skin. Relief flooded him. 

Cisco and Iris watched, as the skin began repairing itself. Just before it was completely done, March shut off the speedforce.

Barry could still feel the pain in his arm, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. A large, angry red gash was still visible, but he would not die.

March sighed, "Well. That was fun, wasn't it. I'll have Callie come say hi in a few moments...Alice, do me a favor and prepare Ramon for Callie?"

The door to Alice's cage swung open.

The door to the exit swung closed behind March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who guesses the overall theme of this fanfic wins something. Idk what yet, but something.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheheee....


End file.
